Annie Edison
Annie Edison (Alison Brie) lost her college scholarship and was forced to leave high school when she developed an addiction to Adderall. Despite her time in rehab, Annie is somewhat of a goody-two-shoes and has a tendency to come off as a little naive. In high school, Annie had a huge crush on Troy, which carries over into the first season of the show. Season One Annie and Shirley decide that they want to stand up for something and become activists like Britta said she was. So, the two stage a crazy protest against the murdering of journalists in Guatemala, complete with brownies and a stand of silence. Britta tries to tell them that they are doing it wrong, but later confesses that she really never organized a protest herself. ("Spanish 101" Season 1 Episode 2) Annie signs up to help with Dr. Duncan's psychology study and volunteers Abed and Troy as subjects, but when Abed doesn't react the way he should have, Dr. Duncan becomes annoyed. ("Social Psychology" Season 1 Episode 4) Annie, who has been in love with Troy since high school, is finally getting to spend some time with Troy, and has him convinced that he doesn't need football. So, when Jeff tries to recruit him for the football team sparks fly. ("Football, Feminism and You" Season 1 Episode 6) Annie decides to throw a Dia de los Muertos themed party, for extra credit in Señor Chang's class. She is desperate to get Jeff to attend, because she know that his presence will make her party a success. Jeff promises to attend, but when he finds out that Professor Slater will be at the faculty Halloween party, he blows of Annie's party and crashes the Halloween party. At Annie's party, Pierce, trying to be cool, trades medication with Star-Burns and ends up having a bad trip. When the group shows up to yell at Jeff and get him to help Pierce, Professor Slater has finally agreed to sleep with Jeff, but feeling guilty for ditching Annie's party, he goes back to help Pierce. ("Introduction to Statistics" Season 1 Episode 7) Annie becomes upset when she thinks that Troy is going to ask her out, but learns that he was talking about another girl. So, she tries to sabotage his date. ("Home Economics" Season 1 Episode 8) Annie, a member of the debate team, joins forces with the dean to convince Jeff to join. Jeff gives in, thinking it will be a piece of cake for an experienced lawyer, but discovers that it much harder than he thought. Annie and Jeff develop some uncomfortable sexual tension while they are studying together, which Annie later uses to her advantage and wins the debate. ("Debate 109" Season 1 Episode 9) Annie helps the dean plan for the STD-awareness fair, and is forced to reveal to Shirley and Britta that, while she is not a virgin, she has never seen male genitalia. So, Shirley and Britta devise a plan for her to break into the dean's office to practice putting a condom on the anatomically correct model she is supposed to demonstrate proper condom usage with at the fair. ("The Politics of Human Sexuality" Season 1 Episode 11) The dean names Jeff as editor the school's newspaper, where he makes Annie his ace-in-the-hole reporter. When Annie gets a scoop that only African-American students were alerted of an event on campus, she begins an investigation that could ultimately cost the dean his job. ("Investigative Journalism" Season 1 Episode 13) '' Annie has been hanging out Vaughn, but wants to ask Britta for her approval before she starts dating him. So, when Britta says she is fine with Annie dating him, Annie and Vaughn become almost inseparable. However, Britta really isn't comfortable with Annie dating Vaughn and convinces Jeff to help her sabotage their relationship. They exploit the fact that Annie has a thing for Troy and convince Troy that he has a thing for her. When Troy confronts Annie about his feelings, Annie turns him down, but Vaughn still thinks that Annie was cheating on him, and dumps her. Annie becomes angry with Jeff and Britta for putting Troy up to it, and Troy becomes angry with them for making him realize that he has feelings for Annie, who doesn't want to be with him. Britta explains that she was lying when she said it was okay for Annie to date Vaughn, and apologizes. She tells Annie that she is free to date whoever she wants. Annie and Vaughn eventually make up. ''("Romantic Expressionism" Season 1 Episode 15) When Senor Chang reveals that he doesn’t have any actual credentials as a Spanish teacher to Jeff, Annie finds out and reports him. She’s worried that the gang will break up after Spanish class is over, and figures that if Chang isn’t a real teacher, their grades will be invalid and they’ll have to retake the class.'' ("English as a Second Language" Season 1 Episode 24)'' When Vaughn gets an offer to play hackysack for a prestigious team in Delaware, Annie decides to go with him. Meanwhile, Professor Slater admits to Jeff that she handled their break-up poorly, and decides she wants him back. Britta has also set her sights on Jeff, and at the year-end Tranny dance decides to declare her love for him, in front of the entire school. This causes Slater to do the same. Jeff can’t handle it, so he leaves the dance, where he runs into Annie, who has returned, deciding that Greendale is where she belongs. Just as Jeff is ready to go confront Britta and Michelle, he and Annie kiss instead. ("Pascal's Triangle Revisited" Season 1 Episode 25) Season Two Quotes *"I volunteer at a seniors center, and I have seen the face of dementia, and last night I saw it again." ("Spanish 101" Season 1 Episode 2) *"Troy, why are you doing a politically conservative high school shamefully outdated fight rap?" ("Football, Feminism and You" Season 1 Episode 6) *"I was so unpopular in high school, the crossing guards used to lure me into traffic!" ("Introduction to Statistics" Season 1 Episode 7) *"Vaughn wants to show me a cloud that looks like a pumpkin!" ("Romantic Expressionism" Season 1 Episode 15) *(to Jeff) "I don't know. The last blow-off class you gave me I learned to live in the moment, and I've regreted it ever since." ("Beginner Pottery" Season 1 Episode 19)